


Painting

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Monoshizukanohi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidefic for the upcoming sequel to "Changes" - "Learning Curve". Kotetsu and Izumo are painting a room in their new place, what kind of fun does it lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that, though Monoshizukanohi is barely mentioned in these stories, it does show up. As such, I want to remind you that Monoshizukanohi belongs to Darkprism and all it entails belong to her with the only exceptions of the Red Dragon Chinese restaurant (and it's owners), Iwakenrou Security and Kenji, which are mine. Crossover of our storylines is purely coincidental, all on me and no reflection whatsoever of any canonization of my stories into her world, unless she says otherwise.
> 
> Also remember that Izumo and Kotetsu belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!

"You know, we can afford to hire someone to do this kind of thing now," Kotetsu said for about the fiftieth time as he climbed the stairs.   
  
Izumo sighed. "I know. You've said that. We can afford a lot of things, but there's such a thing as going overboard and we can save a  _lot_  of money this way." They rounded the corner on the second floor of their firehouse turned home and headed for the room that took up one end of the level. Izumo lifted the paint buckets in his hand and pushed the door that opened into the room with his hip.   
  
With a grunt, he set the buckets and bag he carried on the floor in the middle of the room and sighed. "I'm just glad it's all up here. I am seriously considering putting in an elevator."   
  
Kotetsu snickered. "Are you getting lazy in your old age?"    
  
Izumo narrowed his gaze at his lover. "You're older than me, by four months. So if you want to start picking on age, I'd remember that, if I were you."    
  
"Uh, right. Well, we're moved in. We don't have a lot to carry anymore." Kotetsu pulled the large canvas drop cloth out of its bag and turned to consider the room.   
  
"True," Izumo said. "I was mostly joking anyway."   
  
Tetsu snickered. "Right." He set the cloth aside and started sorting through their supplies. "You know, I know we don't  _have_  to spend the money on extra stuff, but this could end up a lot of work." He grumbled a little, looking around at the size of the room. "Just taping is going to be a pain in the ass."   
  
"If you want a pain in the ass, pet, I can give you one," Izumo said, squatting next to Kotetsu. He pulled the blue painter's tape out and headed over toward the doorway.    
  
Kotetsu just snorted. "We still don't know where the toys are," he answered, piling the brushes in one spot and checking the paint buckets.   
  
Izumo glanced over his shoulder. "I don't need a paddle or flogger to give you a pain in the ass. Pet." He set the ladder up and started climbing while Kotetsu finished organizing the rest of the stuff.   
  
"That's true, you don't," Kotetsu replied with a snicker. "Sir," he tacked on at the end at the look Izumo gave him. "I'm working, I'm working," he added. "See? Spreading out the drop cloth." He held up an end of it and started unfolding the mammoth piece of fabric.   
  
"I will admit, that there are parts of painting that I'm not thrilled with," Zumo muttered.    
  
"Yes, you never were overly fond of taping and cutting in, were you?" Kotetsu asked, laying the canvas down and moving to pick up another roll of tape.    
  
"No. Definitely not my favorite part." He sighed and they worked in silence for a while, the sound of ripping paper tape the only noise. "We need music," he said, finally, climbing down. "I'm going to go get the iPod dock. I'll be right back."   
  
"I can get it," Tetsu offered.   
  
"And give me an excuse to get out of taping for a moment?"   
  
Kotetsu chuckled, "right. Well, we could…"   
  
"Don't suggest it one more time. Or I swear to God, you will paint the whole room naked, plugged and ringed," Izumo threatened. He fought the grin that threatened when Tetsu's face paled. "Besides, there's another reason besides money to paint it ourselves."   
  
"Oh?" Tetsu raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes," Zumo said with a nod. "Are  _you_  going to want to be the one to write the check to the painters when they're done if Tenzou has our furniture delivered while they're here?"   
  
Kotetsu's eyes widened and his face paled even more. "Uh…"   
  
"Right. I'd love to see the look on the worker's faces when the Saint Andrew's Cross was left in the room out there until they were done," Izumo said, waving a hand toward the main room. "Or perhaps you'd rather be  _strapped_  to the spanking bench for them instead?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at Kotetsu a moment.    
  
"Uh, yeah. Right." Tetsu said, squirming. "Good points, all." Kotetsu cleared his throat, tugged at his collar and nodded, managing a weak smile. "So, um, painting, right."    
  
Izumo snickered. "I'll be right back."   
  
"I'll just… get back to taping," Kotetsu said as Izumo left the room, a laugh echoing behind him.   
  
A few minutes later, Izumo was back, iPod, dock, bandana and small bag in his hand. "What's all that?"   
  
"I forgot my bandana and the dock does us no good without the iPod. What playlist?" Izumo asked, plugging it in and setting it up on a windowsill.   
  
"I was talking about that bag, but I figure the hard playlist we use for workouts'll get us going," Kotetsu said and Izumo nodded, setting it up. He spun through the songs, picked a Linkin Park to start with and hit play, then tied his bandana onto his head and turned back around.   
  
Kotetsu was just staring at him, eyebrow raised. "Well?"   
  
"Well, what?" Izumo asked with an irritated look. "Taping, right?"   
  
Kotetsu shook his head and let it go. Zumo would say something when he was ready to. He turned and climbed back up the ladder to finish taping the door and portion of the ceiling he was working on. When he was done, he climbed back down and considered the wall. "Okay, I think this side's done."   
  
"Good. Let's do some actual painting. We can tape another side while the first coat dries."   
  
Kotetsu snickered at the obvious attempt to stop taping for a while, but headed over to stir and pour paint. Izumo picked up the trim cup and brush when Tetsu had it ready and turned back to the wall. He grumbled quietly to himself as he got to work. Kotetsu wisely kept the snicker to himself and moved the paint tray over near his lover.    
  
He paused and stepped up behind Izumo, sliding his arms around the other man from behind. "Would you rather I did that? I know you hate it."   
  
Zumo sighed and set the cup and brush on the ladder and turned around in Tetsu's arms. "Sorry, I've been grumpy. I'm a little nervous, to be honest, spending a lot of our new money. We've spent way too long without it, you know? And we've already got the car and this place and the furniture for in it…"   
  
Kotetsu pulled him a little closer and brushed at the hair that never stayed out of Izumo's face, made worse by the bandana. "I know. But aside from the money, I hadn't even thought about the furniture thing."   
  
"Well, he'll probably have it boxed and maybe even partially taken apart." Izumo shrugged. "Even so, it  _is_  still something I don't know that I'd want to take the chance on. We should have waited, I guess, to even talk to Tenzou until the room was done." He sighed again. "Anyway, money is probably going to worry me for a while yet. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "And I say that and I still spent some."   
  
"Oh?" Kotetsu raised an eyebrow and Izumo dropped a kiss on him before stepping back.    
  
"Yeah. Not a lot, but I bought you something. I got the idea from Gen at poker night the other night," Izumo said, crossing the room and picking up the bag he'd brought down with the iPod dock. He pulled a long narrow jewelry box out and handed it to Kotetsu.   
  
Tetsu blinked at it and looked from Izumo to the box. "Zumo?"   
  
"Just open it," Izumo said, punching the button to shut off the music for a moment.   
  
Kotetsu opened it and lifted out a fairly simple-looking white gold chain. A confused look settled on his face. "What…?"   
  
Izumo stepped forward and reached up to the collar Tetsu was rarely without these days, unless they were at work. "Gen wears one. I saw him playing with it quite a bit at poker night, especially when he got nervous,  _most_  especially around Itachi. He'd start running his fingers over it and Rai'd put a hand on his shoulder or back or something and he'd calm down, so it got me wondering and I watched." While he talked, he unbuckled the black leather collar Tetsu had picked out for their trip to Break and set it aside. "Eventually, I put two and two together." Izumo plucked the chain out of the box. "Turn around," he whispered and Tetsu did.   
  
"So…" Kotetsu started.   
  
"So. He wears it in lieu of a collar in public. I ended up asking him about it. He wears it pretty much all the time."   
  
"He does? They never leave it behind?" Kotetsu asked, surprised.   
  
"I don't know if they stay in their roles all the time. I don't think so." Izumo fastened the clasp and smoothed his fingers over the cool metal. "He certainly doesn't call Rai 'Sir' all the time or anything."   
  
"No, that's true. He did say Rai sometimes puts him in his place, but I don't know how much of that is because he's Gen's Dom or just their relationship in general." Kotetsu turned around and ran his own fingertips over it. "This is a little heavier than I'm used to for a chain."   
  
"That's the point." Izumo reached up and touched it, then ran his fingers over Tetsu's cheek. "It's supposed to be a reminder like your other collar would be. You…" he took a deep breath, "You certainly don't have to wear it all the time." He let his hand drop to his side and he stuffed it into his pocket. "It's still up to you how much we, well…" he let it trail off and squirmed a little at the unreadable look on Kotesu's face.   
  
"I like it." Kotetsu's voice was rough. "I somehow doubt I'll take it off much."   
  
"Really?" Izumo glanced at Tetsu then looked down, staring at the toes of his work boots a moment, not sure what to say to that. Not sure what, exactly, Tetsu was saying with that.   
  
"Yeah." He started then paused, considering the other man. "Yes, Sir." He took the half step to Izumo and wrapped his arms around his lover and fiancée. "But I'll leave it on as much because it's a gift from my future husband as it is from my Sir."   
  
Izumo relaxed a little at that and looked up at the other man. "I love you," he said, his brown eyes serious.   
  
"I love you, Izumo. And I don't doubt it anymore. I don't doubt who I love or why I love them. Yes, I love my Sir. I love that you do that for me. And for everything that means and gives to me and it's a lot. I won't tell you I don't or that it isn't." He gave a half-chuckle, glancing around. "We wouldn't be in this room doing what we're doing if I didn't. But that's not all of us. That's not even the biggest part of us. But…" he lifted a hand and plucked at the chain again, "I love this. Love the idea that I can be reminded of it anytime without…" he smirked, "Without weird looks."   
  
Izumo grinned at that. "I imagine they wonder what kind of emo you are with the collar."   
  
Tetsu laughed. "Yeah." He shook his head then leaned in for the kind of slow kisses they'd gotten very used to giving each other over the last week. Izumo's arms wound around Tetsu's neck, fingers threaded through hair and their lips moved over each other's. Soft brushes morphed into longer tastes. When they pulled back, he pushed the hair on Izumo's face back. "Thank you, Sir."   
  
Izumo smiled. "You're welcome, pet. Now, back to work or I'll follow through on my threat from earlier."   
  
This time, instead of his face paling, Kotetsu's eyes widened a bit and his cheeks colored. Izumo chuckled and leaned in to Kotetsu's ear. "And I  _won't_  give you the other thing in the bag. And if you look anyway, pet, you  _will_  get punished."   
  
Kotetsu didn't ask what the punishment would be, but he didn't need to, he had a good idea what it would be. He cleared his throat, tried hard to suppress his color and got back to work.    
  
As they'd done many times over the years, they worked well together when they really got started. The iPod got turned up, the sleeves rolled up and the brushes and rollers put to good use. They paused long enough to basically inhale the sandwiches they'd bought for lunch then down the tea they had to go with it and were back at work.    
  
Much later, in the early evening, Izumo stood from his spot at the base of the doorway where he'd been finishing the trim and stretched his back. He twisted his neck a couple of times, popping it into place and turned to Tetsu. His lover was standing in front of the wall that would end up being opposite the bed they were going to put in the room. To their left was the doorway back to the bathroom.    
  
"Uh, Tetsu?" He asked, stepping over to his friend and staring up at the wall. There, in the blue they had for the trim, he'd painted an Uzumaki swirl. "Trying to get on Naruto's good side?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.   
  
"Just having a bit of fun. One of the mirrors is going here, anyway, right?" He motioned with the paint roller and wrapped an arm around the other man.   
  
Izumo chuckled. "Yeah, it is." He put his arm around Tetsu and let his hand trail down until it cupped one ass cheek. "Well, I think we've done plenty for today, what do you think?"   
  
"I'm ready to quit for the day. I'm hungry and can think of any number of other things I'd rather do."   
  
Izumo smirked. "Well, I can certainly think of a few fun things." He leaned in and nibbled on one of Tetsu's earlobes. "And you've done so well that I think you should get the other thing in the bag." He chuckled at the groan from Tetsu. "Let's clean up and get the paint put away."   
  
They made very quick work of everything, grateful for the bathroom on that floor, so they didn't have to go far to wash everything. Afterwards, they cleaned themselves, taking a few extra minutes to enjoy the new large shower up by their bedroom. "God, I love this place," Izumo said, while he rinsed his hair under his own spray.   
  
Kotetsu grinned. "I'm glad I found it." He pushed Izumo's hands aside and ran his fingers through the long brown strands to clear it of suds.    
  
Izumo moaned when his lover's strong fingers rubbed at his scalp, letting his own hands slide down along Tetsu's chest. "God, you're good at that," Izumo whispered. He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you found it, too. I can't believe how much they did to it. You know we're only going to end up using about half of that kitchen."    
  
"If it handles the coffee making and a few other key things, we're good. Don't care about the rest…" Kotetsu trailed off into a moan as Izumo took over cleaning him.   
  
Izumo snickered. "You never tire of getting the coffee dig in, do you?"   
  
Kotetsu affected a hurt look. "Me? I love coffee."   
  
Izumo just laughed and shook his head. "Right. You drink it because I do. Not that I'm complaining." He shook his head again, looking thoughtful. "You know, we're going to have to host poker night one of these days, when everything's done."   
  
"Please tell me Itachi isn't going to show up in the Bently if we do…" Kotetsu said, sounding a little strangled. "I'm not sure this neighborhood, overhauled or not, could handle it…"   
  
Izumo laughed. "I guess we'll see. We'll have to invite them, though."   
  
"Wait, didn't Gen say that they were going away or something?" Kotetsu asked, sounding hopeful.   
  
"I have no idea. But after the last time, I can't believe you  _don't_  want him and the wonder twins along." Izumo grinned at the blush on Tetsu's face.   
  
"Well… Kimimaro is… entertaining," Kotetsu said, clearing his throat and Izumo laughed.   
  
"I thought you liked Haku more. You have to admit the boy's got a way with words." Izumo turned his attention back to scrubbing Kotetsu down.   
  
"That introduction was something, wasn't it? I can't say I've ever been introduced as your… how did he put it, again?" Tetsu asked.   
  
"I believe he presented us as "Master" Kamizuki Izumo and you as my "fiancée submissive" Hagane Kotetsu." Izumo chuckled, shaking his head.    
  
"Yeah. I'm not sure I'd want to include the 'submissive' part in every introduction," Kotetsu said, snickering.   
  
Izumo laughed. "I don't even like 'Master' as a title. I guess it's… I don't know, as far as the wonder twins are concerned, it's appropriate, but I never liked it."   
  
"I'm well familiar with your preferred title, Sir," Kotetsu answered with a smirk, shutting off the water. "Now, how about dinner. Got anything in mind?"   
  
"Hmm…" he looked at Kotetsu and he said "Chinese" when Kotetsu said "pizza."   
  
Tetsu raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh. This could be a problem." He wrapped a towel around Izumo then grabbed his own as they stepped out.    
  
"Maybe not. We'll get the pizza if you go down for it." Izumo nodded with the decision.   
  
Kotetsu just blinked at him. "Maybe we  _should_  consider an elevator. I think you're getting lazy…"   
  
Izumo grinned devilishly. "Oh, no. It's nothing to do with that."   
  
The look turned wary. "What is it, then?" Tetsu asked.   
  
"Nope, you have to agree." Izum's grin got a little bigger.   
  
"Um… I'm not sure I should." Kotetsu stepped back and turned toward the bedroom, Izumo following. They paused in their mammoth closet to pull out sweats.    
  
"You'll appreciate it. I promise…" he paused and stepped closer to Kotetsu, putting the chain back around Tetsu's neck now that they were out of the shower. "Pet."   
  
Kotetsu shivered a little. "Okay, Sir."   
  
The grin widened. "Good. On the bed, naked, ass in the air."   
  
"Yes, Sir." Kotetsu's voice was breathless as he moved to obey.    
  
Izumo hurried out to the kitchen and snatched up the bag. When get got back to the bedroom, he paused to stare at the site in front of him. Kotetsu had done exactly as he'd said and dear  _God_ , it never ceased to turn him on when Tetsu did. He was on his knees, chest to the bed, back arched and delicious ass sticking up in the perfect 'come fuck me' way. He shook his head a little to clear it and stepped up to the end of the bed. "Keep your eyes ahead, pet."   
  
"Yes, Sir," Tetsu replied quietly, turning his gaze to the headboard.    
  
Izumo dumped the bag onto the bed and snatched up the box that had come out of it. He opened it and retrieved the items inside, looking them over carefully. A moment later, he picked up the bottle he'd left next to the bag and flipped the cap, pouring some of the liquid over his fingers.   
  
He ran his other hand over Tetsu's ass, pausing to enjoy the feel of the tight muscles. "Mmm. You've got such a great ass," he muttered and dropped a kiss on one firm cheek then brought his slick fingers to his lover's entrance. He listened to the quiet moan that was loosed when he pushed the first one inside. He worked it around, carefully spreading the lube then added the second finger to stretch.    
  
"Oh God, Sir, that feels good," Tetsu whispered.   
  
"Mmm. Yes, you feel good to me, pet," Izumo replied, working a third finger in, just to make sure. "Make sure you keep your eyes locked on the headboard, pet."    
  
"Yes, Sir," Kotetsu said, obviously having difficulty speaking now. Izumo reached between Tetsu's legs to give his now-hard cock a firm pull, earning himself another loud moan.    
  
He had to take a few seconds to get himself together. He was already hard and wanting to forget it and just take Tetsu, but he was determined to play this out. He took a deep breath then picked up the velvet-textured egg-shaped vibrator. Attached to one end was a long loop of string. He coated it thoroughly in lube and slowly worked it into Tetsu. "There," he said, when it was firmly inside.   
  
"Sir?" Tetsu was having trouble breathing.    
  
"Yes, pet?" Izumo asked.   
  
"Wh-" he started but had to pause to swallow around a dry throat. "What's that?"   
  
"Something I think you'll enjoy." He checked the batteries in the remote control in his hand, but decided he'd just opt for fresh, anyway. "You may sit up, pet." He said on his way around the bed to the side table. He pulled two fresh batteries out and swapped them, then turned and grinned to see Tetsu sitting with a nicely hard cock and a somewhat puzzled look on his face.    
  
Izumo's grin widened and he hit a button on the remote. Kotetsu's eyes grew large and he moaned loudly, his cock twitching hard. Izumo walked around the bed and wrapped his hand around Tetsu's cock, stroking it slowly. "Do I need to get the ring? Or do you think you can wait until after dinner on your own?"   
  
Kotetsu whimpered. "Sir?"   
  
"Better go call. It'll take them at least half an hour to get it to us. Another half hour to eat…" Izumo said, tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully.    
  
Kotetsu scrambled to his feet, his cock bouncing almost violently as he headed for the phone in the kitchen. Izumo followed and leaned against the island to watch while Tetsu pulled the phone off the wall and dialed. Grinning to himself, Izumo waited patiently.   
  
"Hi, for delivery, please. Yes, I'll hold," Tetsu said into the phone when they answered, his eyes going toward Izumo. "Sir?"   
  
"Whatever you want is fine with me." Izumo turned and walked over to the window when Tetsu nodded.    
  
"Yes, hi. Right…" he paused to listen then rattled off their new phone number. There was another pause and he gave their address. "Yes, the old firehouse. There's a bell, but you'll need to give me a minute to get down there. Okay." He paused again. "Right… extra large…" he started and Izumo kept his face to the window as he hit the button again. Tetsu's speech stuttered. "Um… Sorry, uh… m-mushrooms and s-sausage."    
  
Izumo glanced down at the remote in his hand. He was feeling so very evil in that moment. "No. Nothing to drink." Izumo shook his head at Tetsu's calm tone of voice and hit the button again. This got him a moan from across the room. "Sorry, no, must…um… must have b-been interf-ference." He cleared his throat. "I'm on an…um… older c-cordless ph-phone."   
  
Izumo turned around to see Tetsu's face very red, one hand braced on the island, the other holding the phone. He was bent partway over looking like he was having a hard time remembering what oxygen was. He glanced up at Izumo then dropped his eyes back to the island. Izumo tsked quietly and hit the button again. At this point, even inside Kotetsu, the vibration was loud.    
  
"Th-thank you. Yes… th-thirty minutes. Right. B-bye." Kotetsu jabbed his thumb into the button on the phone and nearly dropped it twice in his attempt at hanging it up. He turned and stood, arms folded behind his back, cock hard and straining and waited for Izumo.   
  
Zumo approached with slow, stalking steps. "Mmmm, pet…" he whispered in Tetsu's ear, letting his breath ghost over the shell and causing goose bumps. He set the remote on the island in front of Kotetsu, leaving it right in his line of sight and snaked one hand around to his lover's ass. He pressed gently at his entrance, shifting the egg and Kotetsu whimpered as it came in contact with his prostate. Izumo teased Tetsu's incredibly hard cock with one finger, running it through the liquid that was so full on the tip it dripped and spreading it over the entire length. "Enjoying yourself, pet?"   
  
Kotetsu whimpered again, but managed a "Yes, Sir."    
  
"Mmm. This cock feels so good. I bet it tastes good, too," he whispered before picking up the remote and patting the surface of the island. "Why don't you get up here so I can find out."   
  
Another quiet whimper came from Tetsu's throat as he obeyed. He eased himself up and lay back, his cock bouncing as he moved. Izumo licked his lips and leaned forward, dragging his tongue from the base all the way to the tip as slowly as he possibly could. He could feel the vibrations though his lover and picked up the remote, hitting the button a few times to bring it back down.    
  
He watched the other man gasp for breath as he worked to calm himself a bit. Izumo gave him just a few seconds then turned his attention back to the straining dick in front of him. He used his tongue to draw lazy circles, make long slow trails and trace veins, earning loud moans, whimpers and groans. He left not a single bit of skin untouched, but made sure in all he did that he didn't do enough to take Tetsu anywhere.    
  
He abandoned the hard cock for a moment, giving each of Tetsu's balls individual attention. He pulled one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and gently sucking before letting go again. When he'd given the other the same treatment, he made another wet path along his lover's length, stopping with the tip of his tongue just hovered over the crown.    
  
He watched Kotetsu's eyes focus on his mouth and waited, hovering, for another moment. Then, while Tetsu's full attention was so carefully aimed at his lips and tongue, Izumo hit the button again at the same time he swallowed the hard cock and this time, Kotetsu let out a very loud, "oh  _fuck_ , Sir!"    
  
He worked at the hard length, sucking and licking then pulling off so that only the head was left between his lips. "Oh God, Sir, I… oh fuck… I…." Tetsu babbled and Izumo let go completely, fast enough for Tetsu's cock to slap back against his stomach before standing erect again.    
  
Izumo watched Tetsu fight to keep from bucking, from fucking at the air. Izumo reached into the pocket of his pants. "I think you might want this, after all, hmm, pet?" He asked and Kotetsu's eyes darted to the strip of leather in Izumo's hand. He held it out and Tetsu kissed it automatically.    
  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," he managed, his head dropping back to stare at the ceiling.    
  
Izumo wrapped the leather strip around cock and sac and adjusted it before fastening it. "Down and dressed, pet, the food will be here soon."   
  
"Yes, Sir," Kotetsu's voice was raspy, and he was a little shaky as he climbed down. Izumo took his arm and helped steady him a little bit, turning down the vibrator so he could function a little bit better. He headed into the closet and pulled out a pair of his boxer briefs and his sweats. No matter what he did, though, he couldn't hide the erection completely. He glanced down at himself.   
  
"I think that's good, pet," Izumo said in his ear. "I like seeing it. Like knowing how hard you are for me." He ran his hand over the front of Tetsu's pants, nipped at Tetsu's ear, then lobe and finally neck above the chain. He moved his lips a little further, sucking the skin into his mouth and biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Kotetsu groaned loudly.   
  
Then he stopped as he inhaled his lover's - his  _fiancee's_  scent again and it brought him to a stop. "Love you," he whispered, nuzzling the other man's neck and Kotetsu's arms came around him.   
  
"Love you," Tetsu whispered back.    
  
Those two - and sometimes three - words were the only time that Izumo never insisted on the title, regardless of what they were doing or where. Maybe it was because it was still such a new thing to hear from him, or maybe he would never change that, he didn't really know. But he savored every time he heard them and couldn't care if anything accompanied them.    
  
He pulled back and his eye caught sight of the band on his finger. It gave him pause as it had so many times over the week plus since Tetsu had put it on his finger. He gave himself a few seconds to look at it again then dropped his hand back to Tetsu's shoulder and leaned in to leave one more soft kiss on his cheek.   
  
He stepped back, then running his palms down over Tetsu's back to cup his ass. He paused to squeeze one cheek then leaned forward. "You know, pet, if you make it all the way through dinner, I just might let you fuck me." He paused as Tetsu's breath hitched. "Would you like that, pet? Would you like to push this thick cock into my ass and fuck me  _hard?_ "   
  
Tetsu moaned. "Yes, Sir."   
  
"Mmm. We'll see if you can make it through dinner…" he was cut off when the doorbell rang. "And there it is. Go, pet!" He stepped back and Tetsu practically ran for the steps, much to Izumo's amusement.   
  
He followed quickly and waited half way up on the steps to the second floor as the door was opened and he watched from there. "Hey," the delivery guy greeted Kotetsu. Izumo pushed the button to turn the vibrator back on. He heard Kotetsu cough and he grinned.   
  
"Hi. Got the slip?" His voice sounded a bit strained.   
  
Izumo didn't hear the reply, but watched Tetsu turn to the wall next to him, ostensibly to sign the receipt. He hit the button again and watched Tetsu brace his hand on the wall. "Great night, isn't it?" The pizza guy asked as he checked over the receipt.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Great," Tetsu said and Izumo hit the button again. Tetsu's hand fisted on the wall and Izumo saw him fidget.    
  
"I didn't know they'd converted this. Is it apartments?" The pizza guy asked.   
  
Kotetsu squirmed a little when Izumo hit the button again. "Um, n-no, actually. Our, um, ahem, business is on the first floor. We, uh, live on the upper fl-floors."    
  
"Oh. Well, okay. Thanks a bunch. Here's the pizza. Have a great night," the delivery guy said, turning away.   
  
"Thanks," Kotetsu managed and when he shut the door, Izumo turned the vibrator up to max. "Oh fuck, Sir…" he groaned loudly, slumping against the door. He kept a death grip on the pizza, undoubtedly to keep from touching himself.   
  
"Shall we have dinner?" Izumo asked placidly and turned to start back up the stairs.   
  
Kotetsu held tightly to the handrail all the way up the steps. Izumo hit the remote a few times to turn it back down and allow Tetsu to get up to the third floor a little easier.    
  
When they got back to their dining room, Izumo snagged the paper plates and settled in at the table. Kotetsu paused after setting the pizza down and cast a glance toward Izumo. It took Zumo a moment, but he realized what Tetsu was asking. "Sit, pet and eat," he tilted his head toward the chair Tetsu usually sat in.   
  
Once Kotetsu was settled Izumo lifted a foot and brushed his toes along Tetsu's pants. "Hmm. No, that won't do. Strip, pet," Izumo said, lifting a slice of pizza out of the box and setting it on Tetsu's plate. He watched Tetsu out of the corner of his eye as the other man stood and took his pants and underwear off, folding them and laying them on another chair before sitting again. His cock was still wonderfully hard. Izumo lifted his foot again and ran it along Tetsu's length, earning a groan.    
  
Tetsu worked to concentrate on his food and Izumo watched carefully. As soon as he started to calm down, he'd run his foot along Tetsu's length or vary the speed of the vibrator. He gave his lover credit for holding on as long as he did.    
  
But Izumo had no intention of making it easy on him. He hit the button again, set it to max and watched Tetsu drop the slice he was holding with a loud groan. Izumo picked up his own piece and took a few more bites out of it before shifting his chair a little closer to the other man's. He reached out with one hand and began stroking Tetsu's cock slowly.    
  
Kotetsu's eyes slid closed and one hand grasped the edge of the table in a death grip. "Don't forget to eat, pet," Izumo reminded him.   
  
"Yes, Sir," Tetsu whispered, picking up the slice in one hand, leaving the other to hold onto the table.   
  
Izumo's hand moved faster, gathering the liquid that was running from his tip almost constantly and palming the head with it. This dragged another loud moan from Tetsu, but at a pointed look from Izumo, he took another bite of the pizza.    
  
Izumo played this game for a little longer, then sat back and gave Tetsu a slight reprieve. He was almost done with the slice on his plate. "Almost there, pet. I can't wait to feel your cock slide into me. I'm so hard already, waiting for it. I want you to fuck me so hard, I can't see straight. I know it's going to feel incredibly good when you fill me with your hot cum."   
  
Kotetsu made a small choking noise in the back of his throat and stuffed the last bit of crust into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed in record time and sat back. "Finished, Sir."   
  
"Mmm. Then what are we waiting for?" Izumo stood up and held a hand out toward the bedroom. "Let's go," he husked, the anticipation finally getting to him. He snatched up the remote and he and Tetsu hurried into the bedroom. "I'm wearing too many clothes," he whispered and Tetsu wasted no time. He knelt next to Izumo tugging at the waistband of the sweat pants with is teeth. A moment few seconds later, they were pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them.   
  
The bottle from before was still on the bed and he crawled past it, nudging it toward Kotetsu. He settled in, chest to the comforter, back arched, hands gripping the headboard and heard the lid snap open. A moment later, Kotetsu was covering him, lips soft on his shoulder and back and he moaned. Even in the midst of a scene, even when they were in this mindset, Tetsu still found ways of softening it that he knew would go right to Izumo and make him feel good.   
  
He felt the fingers at his entrance and he relaxed his muscles as much as he could, wanting desperately to have Tetsu inside of him. He tried to find his patience, but he was too aroused, too far gone already. "Oh fuck, just do it already!" He demanded. "Give me your cock, already!"   
  
"Sir…" Tetsu started, but when Izumo looked over his shoulder at him, he lined himself up and started pushing in. His eyes slid closed on a grunt. "Oh  _fuck_  Sir, you feel good. So… Nngh… so…  _fucking_ … tight."   
  
"Oh God, yes. Tetsu, fuck…" Izumo moaned. He closed his eyes, head dropping as he tried to gather his wits about him. He snatched at the remote control that had landed next to him and hit the button, turning it up. "Fuck. Me.  _Now_ !" He commanded and Kotetsu lost any will to do anything else. He started moving, thrusting with long full strokes.   
  
"Fuck, oh  _FUCK_  Sir!" Kotetsu shouted, pumping hard, his hips moving fast, his grip on Izumo's own hips bruising.    
  
Izumo reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, fisting it rapidly. There was no rhythm here, both of them were way too close already. His palm flew over his length and he opened his mouth, letting the loud moans and grunts escape. "So… fuck… oh fuck… so fucking close, Tetsu… pet…"   
  
"Oh God, Sir. Oh damn…" Tetsu managed. "Please, Sir, oh fuck, please…"   
  
"Come, Tetsu, come," Izumo groaned and the thrusts pounded into him as Kotetsu lost it and screamed.   
  
"FUCK SIR!" Kotetsu shouted and Izumo glanced over his shoulder to see the shaggy black head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open with the shout and a look of absolute bliss on his face.    
  
Then he felt Tetsu's cum flood him and his own climax screamed through him, stunning him with its force. He croaked Tetsu's name, threw a fuck and a goddamn in there somewhere and felt the cum shoot out of him, coating his hand, the bedspread and even the pillows.    
  
His arms gave out and he fell forward, barely missing the mess he'd left. Tetsu eased out of him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Izumo scrambled for the remote control and managed to turn it off.    
  
"Holy… shit," Tetsu gasped.   
  
"You… can say that again." Izumo swallowed to coat his dry throat.   
  
"No… I don't… think I can," Tetsu said between pants.   
  
Izumo chuckled and rolled to face him. He brushed some of the unruly black locks back and grinned, leaning up to kiss the other man.    
  
Kotetsu's arms came around him and pulled him in. Their lips met in their reassuring kiss, the one that said they were good, it was all okay. That hadn't changed with their new relationship. In the scenes they'd had since Tetsu had proposed, they still did a lot of the same things and the reassuring kiss was one of them.   
  
"So, more painting tomorrow?" Izumo sighed.   
  
Kotetsu chuckled. "I'll do anything you want me to, Sir, if the night ends like this."   
  
Izumo laughed. "Maybe tomorrow, you can paint with it in."   
  
"Oh my." Kotetsu said, and Izumo laughed again when the cock against his leg twitched.


End file.
